


The bird who dreams of wolves

by goofbuggy



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: After death, bother and sister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-11 17:37:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5635816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goofbuggy/pseuds/goofbuggy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sansa talk to someone she who she has lost. Takes place after season five</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sansa laid in the snow the pain she had felt when she hit the ground was nothing compared to the pain she had felt for the last few years  
"Sansa. You have to get up before they find you." That was not Theon's voice.  
"Sansa, If you do not get up it's going to be worst than death for you." The voice was stronger. There was no way she was alive and hearing this voice again. She opened her eyes.  
Theon was slowly sitting up.  
They went as far as they could to get away. Theon told Sansa she should try to get some sleep.  
She knew she should not trust him but she was so tired.  
It was not snowing. In fact, it was sunny and warm. Sansa was on the ground looking up at the sky. There was something under her hand. She looked and saw Lady lay beside her. She did not want to move. She knew she was dreaming it for once was not a nightmare.  
She did not want to wake up. She did not want to lose Lady again.  
"You know your going have to." There was that voice again. She turns her head and saw Robb lay on The other side of her.  
"Why?" Sansa asked.  
"To find the others and to get revenge on everyone that hurt our family."  
"I think you forgot which sister you are talking to." Robb who was looking upturn his head to looked at Sansa.  
"What do you mean?" Robb asked.  
"How am I going to be helpful? I am just A little bird." Sansa looked back up at the sky. "Who waits for someone to let her free from her cage just so she can fly right into the other one."  
She could feel tears roll down her cheeks.  
"That's why you did not come for me."  
"Sansa.."  
" Do you know how many times I told myself that I had to be brave as you or you would kill them all when you would get me."  
Robb just stared at Sansa.  
"But you never came." Sansa covered her eyes with her hands.  
"Why? I needed you and you never came. You said no matter what that you would be my knight."


	2. Chapter 2

Sansa laid in here parent's old room. It felt so odd to be in there without them. She slowly falls asleep.  
“Robb save me.” She heard herself 6-year-old say. “I well save you princess Sansa.” 10-year-old Robb said back. They were playing in their parent's room   
“I am sorry.” She heard grow up Robb said be hide her. She turns and saw him.  
“It's okay.” She hugged him. “You know if you are really just a bird then you are the scares bird I have ever seen.” She looked up at him. He was smiling at her. She missed his smile.  
“Sansa, you have become a strong woman. Dad and mom are so proud of you?”  
“Why? I let are little brother died. I have done nothing to make them proud.”  
“Without you, Jon would have lost the war.” Sansa let go of Robb.  
“Yeah, but he is the one who is be called the King of the north.”   
Robb looked at his Sister. She would be a good queen if she would only listen to the right people.  
“You have to trust Jon. He is our brother.”  
“You're the one who should be the King of the north.” Sansa looked at Robb with tears in her eyes.  
“You shouldn't have died none of you should be.” Sansa starts to walk to the bed.  
“I am half to me blame for all this.” Robb sat next to Sansa on their parent's bed.   
“Sansa.” “You can't say other ways. This.” “Sansa!” Robb yelled.  
Sans looked but say Robbs body but Grey Wind head.  
Sansa screamed. “I am sorry,” Robb said when his head to normal.  
“You have to stop blaming yourself and trust Jon. Tell me you well?”  
Sansa look at the ground. Then she heard a knock.  
“Sansa!” She heard Jon's voice.  
She woke up and Jon ran in her room.   
“Are you okay?” Sansa got out of bed and hugged Jon.  
“I well, Robb," She said  
"Sansa?" Jon said hugging Sansa back.  
"It's nothing."


End file.
